porque te veo asi
by lucynana
Summary: temari una joven dominante y directa con los que la rodean. shikamaru un genio pero vago, que piensa que las mujeres son un problema. pero al parecer la indicada puede hacerlo cambiar de parecer. un baile lento en la boda de sus amigos da el inicio de su historia o esa era la idea
1. Capítulo 1, extravagante o sencillo

**Capitulo 1**

El sol se colaba por la ventana de la enorme habitación, dando directo en el rostro de una joven que permanecía dormida, tenía el cabello rubio y la piel clara, poco a poco comenzó a abrir sus ojos azul oscuros, al estar completamente despierta, miro el reloj que estaba sobre la mesa junto a su cama "_son las 10:00 recién y es sábado, seguiré durmiendo un par de horas más_". Se dio media vuelta, se acomodo pero antes de dormirse tocaron a la puerta, de mala gana se levanto, tomo una bata verde opaco y salió para abrir la puerta.

-¿aun no estás lista?- le pregunto una joven de cabellos hasta la cintura y ojos aperlados

-¿para qué Hinata?- respondió la rubia dando un gran bostezo

-hoy veríamos los de los vestidos para la boda de Sakura

-¡Era hoy!- se altero la rubia- pasa, en un momento estoy lista- dijo mientras salía corriendo hacia la habitación, mientras la ojiperla entraba y cerraba la puerta detrás de ella, con un sonrisa en los labios al ver la reacción de su amiga. Cuando esta termino de arreglarse salió de la habitación vistiendo en vestido corto de color lila y mallas que le llegaban hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas y zapatillas largas negras. Se encontró a una pensativa Hinata sentada en el sofá.

-¿en que piensas?- le pregunto mientras termina de arreglarse el pelo el cual se había tomado en cuatro coletas

-¿ah?-volteo la ojiperla- no…no es nada

-y ¿Cuándo vuelve Gaara?

-es tu hermano ¿no deberías saberlo?- dijo con algo de disgusto

-no he hablado con él, además es tu novio- respondió la rubia sonriendo

-no…no llegara…para la boda-dijo la ojiperla ahora con algo de tristeza

La rubia solo la miro y luego tomo su bolso de sobre la mesa de centro –mejor vamos- dijo algo indiferente –Ino debe estar esperando allá abajo- abrió la puerta espero a que Hinata saliera y luego salió detrás de ella cerrando la puerta, bajaron sin decir ninguna palabra, una vez abajo vieron una auto azul metálico descapotable y apoyado en este a una joven de cabello rubio tomado en una cola de caballo y con un flequillo que cubrió el lado derecho de su rostro, tenia ojos azules y vestía un vestido morado que le llegaba mas arriba de las rodillas, con botas negras largas

-al fin llegan- dijo la joven al ver a las otras 2 –llevo parada aquí como una hora-

-lo siento se me había olvidado y Hinata me despertó al golpear así que me espero- le dijo Temari -¿nos vamos?

-si suban- respondió Ino, subiendo al auto por el lado del conductor – Sakura ya debe estar histérica porque no llegamos- hecho a correr el vehículo y se fueron.

Llegaron a una enorme tienda de vestidos de novia y fuera de ella había una pelirosa la cual se notaba muy molesta, Ino detuvo el auto justo frente a la joven -¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- pregunto la joven mirando a Ino

-no me mires a mí, fue Temari la que se tardo tanto- respondió saliendo del auto y señalando a la rubia que se estaba bajando –pero ya estamos aqui ¿no?, mejor entremos

-si- entraron y Sakura camino hasta uno de los pasillos que no estaba destinado a la novia -empecemos con los de ustedes- sugirió la pelirosa, pero más que una sugerencia pareció una orden, comenzó a revisar los vestidos e iba sacando los que más le gustaran, mientras que las otras 3 la miraban como si estuviera loca, ya que sus gustos no tenían nada en común con los de ellas, en realidad ninguna tenia gustos parecidos. Ino le gustaban los colores fuertes y sobresalientes pero no le gustaban los vestidos muy extravagantes mientras que Sakura adoraba los vestidos extravagantes y que sobresalían de entre de los demás, por otro lado a Temari le gustaban los colores claro y vestidos poco llamativos y a Hinata los colores oscuros y vestidos lo más simple posible y que no resaltaran su figura.

-si no te molesta Sakura, yo elegiré mi vestido- la interrumpió Temari, acercándose a los colgadores reviso un poco y luego tomo un vestido corto azul cielo, era sencillo pero elegante un tanto ancho en la parte inferior la cual se lucia al moverse, sin tirantes -este me probaré es mas mi estilo que los que tu estas eligiendo- con el vestido en la mano entro en el vestidor y después de unos minutos salió con el puesto

-se te ve hermoso- le dijo Ino –tiene buen ojo para escoger ropa

-es perfecto y cómodo- entro de nuevo en el vestidor y luego salió con su ropa- no se ustedes pero yo me llevo este-

Sakura sola la miro y luego logro articular unas palabras -te queda perfecto- devolvió los vestidos que tenía en las manos a su lugar -tienes razón ustedes pueden escoger sus vestidos- miro a las otras 2 algo resignada –y Temari tu acompañante tiene suerte

-gracias pero no tengo acompañante- dijo mirando el suelo

El celular de Ino las interrumpió -hola- contesto la rubia

-¿Ino vas a venir?- se escucho del otro lado de la línea

-claro, pero llevare a las demás, si no te molesta

-no hay problema compramos mas carne- fue lo último que se escucho antes de colgar

-¿A dónde iremos?- le pregunto Sakura

-a un asado que están haciendo los chicos ¿a caso no sabían?

-no- respondieron las 3 al unisonó


	2. capitulo 2, una inesperada nevada

**Perdón por la tardanza pero comenzaron las clases y no pude escribir ya que recibí varias quejas de mis profesores por no prestar atención así que me quitaron mi cuaderno de fic.**

_**Nonahere**__**: **_**ya tengo en mente a una desesperada Sakura por la cercanía de la boda y si, te encontrabas en lo correcto sobre el novio, y una despedida de soltero no estaría nada mal.**

_**Andrea Uchiha: **_**sobre la pareja de Hinata tal vez sea por el momento porque tengo planeado algo mas para ella, espero no decepcionarte.**

**-**blablabla- dialogo

"_blablabla"_ pensamiento

"**blablabla" **recuerdo

**Mejor dejo de hablar y los dejo con el siguiente capítulo. **** Aquí la continuación de esta loca historia que salió de mi retorcida mente**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**Una inesperada nevada**

Las cuatro jóvenes habían llegado a la casa de Sai, cuando la puerta se abrió se día a ver un joven alto de pelo y ojos negros y una piel muy blanca –Sai- grito Ino abrazando al chico, luego se aparto un poco de él y le dio un tierno y corto beso en los labios –te extrañe- le dijo sin separarse mucho.

-ya también te extrañe- se separo un poco de ella, pero sosteniéndola por la cintura y miro a las otras 3 jóvenes que esperaban a fuera- pasen, los demás están en patio- les dijo otorgándoles una sonrisa

Temari tenía puesto un vestido corto de color negro sin mangas que le llegaba hasta más arriba de las rodillas, un cinturón rojo se acomodaba en su cintura, unas malla negras que le terminaban de cubrir sus piernas y sus típicas converse negras, Hinata, un blue jeans plomo y una polera manga larga azul con cuello en V y Sakura un short negro con unas pantis cafés debajo y una polera de un café más claro con tirantes. Entraron siguiendo a la pareja aun abrazados, hasta salir a un enorme patio que en un lado había un hermoso jardín, en el se encontraba un árbol de cerezo y debajo de este había una banca de madera con rosas talladas en ella, y por el lado había una gran parrilla repleta de carne.

-que bien huele- dijo Sakura, abrazando a Sasuke que se encontraba ahí

Alrededor de la parrilla se encontraban Naruto, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Chouji y Kiba todos con una cerveza en su mano

-¿quieren una?- les pregunto Sai, todas asintieron excepto Temari, el joven pelinegro entro en la casa y luego de un momento salió con 3 cervezas en la mano y se las entrego a cada una de las chicas -¿Temari seguro que no quieres una?

-segura, no bebo alcohol

-de acuerdo

Cuando todo estuvo listo las chicas alistaron todo sobre un mantel a cuadros que pusieron sobre el césped, luego cada uno tomo su plato y sirvió comida, todos estaban comiendo, hasta que Tenten intervino la calma.

-al parecer se ven muy relajados, a pesar de que solo faltan 2 semanas para la boda- les dijo a Sasuke y Sakura que estaban abrazados.

Sakura solo abrió los ojos de asombro pero para decir verdad si sentía un poco de nervios, aunque no lo había dicho para no preocupar a Sasuke- claro que no- dijo Sasuke sacándola de sus pensamientos –¿cierto?- pregunto dándole un beso en la mejilla a su prometida.

Antes de contestar comenzó de la nada a nevar, Ino y Sai comenzaron a bailar seguidos por Sasuke y Sakura y luego salieron Neji y Tenten. Temari se recostó sobre el césped observando el cielo y viendo la nieve caer.

-te vas a resfriar si no te abrigas- escucho la voz de Shikamaru- toma- dijo ofreciéndole su chaqueta

-no es necesario, de todos modos ya pensaba irme- le respondió rechazando el atuendo.

Se coloco de pie y se despidió de todos, para luego salir, la nieve caí mientras que ella solo se abrazaba para evitar un poco el frio pero no lo conseguía, pero de repente sintió un cálido abrigo sobre sus hombros, lo cual la sorprendió bastante, volteo en su lugar al instante y vio a Shikamaru con una sonrisa y rascándose la nuca.

-te dije que no era necesario-dijo con un tanto de molestia

-lose, pero no soporte verte tiritando así- respondió él bastante serio

-¿Por qué?-

-no lose- respondió el joven –será mejor que me valla- dijo dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar, pero un agarre sobre su muñeca lo detuvo, volteo para quedar mirando a Temari a los ojos-¿Qué?-

-gra…gracias- respondió la joven con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, se acerco un poco a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla, para luego voltearse y seguir su camino, dejando a un confundido Shikamaru a mitad de camino.

**-"¿qué me ocurre, no me había sentido así antes, no creo que ella sea la causante de esto en mí, la conozco hace varios años y nunca me sentí así cerca de ella, es un sentimiento incomodo pero agradable, o tal vez solo alucino?"**- su mente le daba vueltas, tenía tantas preguntas pero sin respuestas.

* * *

**Hasta el próximo capitulo**

**Si hay alguna falta de ortografía de esas "oh mi dios" déjenlo en los comentarios**

**Espero sus reviews**

**Saludos y gracias por leer mi fic.**


	3. ojo por ojo, diente por diente

**Aquí la conti de esta historia, que salió de mi retorcidamente**

**Sin más que decir a leer.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**Ojo por ojo, diente por diente.**

-creo que no falta nada- dijo al revisar una enorme lista que estaba entre sus manos.

-déjame ver- hablo Tenten quitándole la lista de las manos, comenzó a leerla y al acabar exhausta y con la visión algo borrosa de tanto leer levanto la cabezo y miro a Sakura -¿y la música?

-la olvide- grito muy alterada la pelirosa, la cual salió corriendo por su celular y una guía telefónica, comenzó a buscar pero el libro se cerro de golpe y miro furiosa a la causante.

-yo me encargo de eso- dijo una Temari bastante aburrida, tal vez porque llevaban 2 horas ahí solo hablando de la boda y ver a Sakura tan alterada y desesperada le estaba colmando la paciencia –y ya relájate, no es la gran cosa, solo vas a firmar un papel que demuestra todo el amor que sientes por Sasuke, no cambiara nada

-¿solo un papel?- pregunto bastante enojada la pelirosa –es más que un simple papel, es algo que marcara nuestras vidas para siempre- grito Sakura

-tampoco exageres tanto, es algo especial tal vez pero no con tanto significado como el que le diste-

-lo siento, al parecer toda la boda me tiene los nervios de punta- se disculpo la pelirosa

-y tú me tienes los nervios de punta a mi- aclaro Temari –bueno será mejor que me valla así que las veo mañana en la pastelería.

-chao, te vemos mañana- respondieron las otras dos que aun revisaban la lista con tal de no olvidar nada

* * *

-Neji puedo hacerte una pregunta- dijo un pacifico Sasuke dándole un sorbo a su trago

-claro- respondió el ojiperla

-¿estabas nervioso antes de tu matrimonio? – pregunto el azabache

-por supuesto, pero solo aparente tener tal serenidad- le respondió con una sonrisa y con una mano en la nuca -¿estás nerviosos cierto?

-algo, pero no digo ni demuestro estarlo para no poner más nerviosa a Sakura ya está bastante alterada

-es normal, el matrimonio es muy importante para una mujer, solo recuerda que Tenten casi me deja plantado en altar, por lo alterada que estaba- dijo Neji

-me encantaría seguir hablando, pero será mejor que vuelva o voy dormir con los perros- hablo el azabache con una pequeña carcajada, dejo un poco de dinero sobre el mesón del bar y se fue

* * *

El sol brillaba como nunca y Temari estaba sentada en una de las bancas del parque, con la chaqueta de Shikamaru en las piernas "debes ir a su casa golpear y cuando te habrá solo dale la chaqueta y lis..."

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- le interrumpió su pensamiento la vos de Shikamaru

-hola, estaba por ir a tu casa para devolverte tu chaqueta pero creo que no será necesario- dijo la rubia mirando el césped

-cierto ya no lo es, pero ya que estamos aquí ¿quieres comer un helado?- pregunto colocando sus manos en la nuca.

-me encantaría pero quede de juntarme con las chicas dentro de poco- respondió

-no hay problema- agacho la cabeza como derrotado pero luego la levanto de nuevo- bueno será para la próxima adiós

-tu chaqueta- le dijo estirando el atuendo –la próxima tal vez-

-de acuerdo- le dijo Shikamaru, se volteo y se fue

-"me ahorre una caminata, ahora será mejor que me valla donde las de…" nuevamente Shikamaru la interrumpió pero esta vez con un sorpresivo beso en la mejilla, lo cual la sorprendió bastante

-te lo debía, ahora estamos a mano- dijo para irse definitivamente

Temari aun sorprendida se llevo la mano sobre la mejilla, y soltó una pequeña sonrisa, cuando todo, paso se puso de pie y se fue en dirección opuesta a Shikamaru.


	4. capitulo 4, emociones combinadas

**Lamento la tardanza del capítulo, pero mi tiempo se ha reducido al mínimo, y esa es la explicación de porque el capitulo anterior fue tan corto.**

_**Nonahere: **_**me alegro que te allá gustado el capitulo **

-blablabla- dialogo

"_blablabla"_ pensamiento

"blablabla"recuerdo

Mejor dejo de hablar y los dejo con el siguiente capí í la continuación de esta loca historia que salió de mi retorcida mente

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**Emociones combinadas**

-todo listo chicas- grito Ino entrando sorpresivamente en la habitación donde estaban Sakura, Hinata y Tenten

-¿de qué hablas?- pregunto Tenten

-de la despedida de soltera de Sakura, ya compre los boletos de avión y arregle todo sobre a donde llegar- respondió la rubia

-¿y a donde vamos?

-a las vegas- grito Ino

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron todas al mismo tiempo

-sí, apropósito ¿y Temari?

-no ha llegado- dijo Sakura

* * *

Temari caminaba lento por la ciudad, perdida en sus pensamientos, olvidando todo a su alrededor, la alegría y la tristeza la invadían un choque de emociones se apoderaba de su mente

"**-Temari, eres tía- dijo muy alegre Kankuro por el teléfono**

**-¿de qué hablas?**

**-que soy padre, idiota, Sariki dio a luz esta mañana**

**-ah… ¿y que fue?- pregunto muy emocionada la rubia**

**-una fuerte y linda niña**

**-es grandiosos ¿supongo que vendrán a Konoha para que la conozca?**

**-no tu deberás venir, la niña nació muy sana pero Sariki perdió el conocimiento un par de veces durante el parto y su estado es delicado- respondió Kankuro cambiando aquella alegría por tristeza**

**-entonces no tengo opción viajare después de la boda de Sakura y los ayudare con la bebe**

**-gracias**

**-Adiós- sin esperar respuesta colgó y siguió caminando"**

Estaba muy alegre pero también bastante triste al imaginarse la angustia por la que debería estar pasando su hermano

-¡Temari!- la saco de sus pensamientos

-¿Qué ocurre Ino?- pregunto a la recién llegada

-te esperamos durante una hora- la reprendió la rubia

-lo siento tuve unas pequeñas complicaciones- "¿pequeñas?" se decía internamente -¿de qué hablaron?

-nos vamos a las vegas esta noche para la despedida de soltera- respondió Ino

-que bien- dijo sin ánimos –si no te molesta ya me voy, las veré en el aeropuerto- volteo y se fue

Una vez llego a su departamento se tiro sobre la cama y observando el techo "debí haberle dicho a Kankuro", Temari había estudiado medicina pero lo tuvo que dejar para la manejar la empresa familiar hasta que Gaara estuviera listo para asumir el cargo y cuando esto ocurrió no volvió a tomar su carrera, aunque no la había terminado sabia que perder el conocimiento durante el parto era complicado, y ya que las posibilidades de tener una recuperación exitosa eran pocas pero si lo pensaba bien Kankuro sabía bien eso ya a que su madre le ocurrió cuando dio a luz a Gaara y había muerto, y si no lo sabía ella no se lo diría ya que debía darle ánimos no quitarles las esperanzas de que sean una familia, pero después de pensar en cientos de formas de decírselo se fue quedando dormida poco a poco. Al despertar ya estaba totalmente oscuro, miro la hora, eran las 21:00. De un brinco se levanto, se metió a la ducha y después de unos minutos salió, se vistió, arreglo un poco de ropa en un pequeño bolso y salió para tomar un taxi que la llevo al aeropuerto, donde ya se encontraban las demás esperándola

-al fin- dijo Ino

-lo lamento, tuve unas pequeñas complicaciones

-descuida el avión está retrasado

Temari volteo a ver a Hinata y se le acerco -¿has hablado con Gaara, por casualidad?- le pregunto mirándola a los ojos

-si, esta tarde- agacho la cabeza y pareció ponerse triste por un momento –terminamos- logro decir con un hilo de voz

Al oír todas se mostraron sorprendidas -¿Por qué si se veían tan felices?- pregunto Tenten

-eso no importa ahora, hay que preocuparnos por la fiesta de Sakura- respondió la ojiperla levantando la cabeza

Su avión ya iba a despegar, así que abordaron, Temari se sentó junto a Hinata que aun se encontraba algo triste

-lamento lo que ocurrió- dijo la rubia

-no te preocupes estábamos teniendo problemas desde hace un tiempo ya, pero cambiando de tema- dijo tratando de ocultar su pena -¿Qué te ocurrió a ti?

Temari le conto todo lo que ocurrió y al acabar el avión estaba por aterrizar, bajaron con sus bolsos, subieron a un taxi que las llevo a un enorme edificio con puertas de vidrio, al bajar, fueron a la recepción de la enorme construcción, donde Ino pidió una llaves las cuales se las entrego a cada una de las demás.

-estas son las llaves de sus cuartos, en ellas está el numero y piso- todas revisaron, tomaron sus bolsos y entraron en el ascensor, la ultima en bajar de este fue Temari en el piso 15, abrió su cuarto, era totalmente blanco con una pequeña cocina y junto a esta había una mesa de vidrio con 2 sillas, en la habitación había una enorme cama, un televisor y un enorme ventanal que ocupaba toda la pared y estaba cubierta por una gruesa y pesada cortina de color rojo oscuro, coloco su bolso sobre un mueble y se tiro sobre la cama quedando dormida a los pocos minutos, pero logro dormir unos 10 minutos cuando su celular sonó

-hola- dijo media adormilada

-Temari su estado empeoro- escucho llorar a Kankuro por el teléfono

-¿qué ocurre?

-Sariki…perdió el conocimiento de nuevo…se a despertado…una vez…y no lo volvió hacer…tengo miedo Temari…no quiero que muera-dijo entre sollozos

-Kankuro relájate- trato de calmarlo –en estos momentos estoy en las vegas por una loca idea de Ino pero si pasa cualquier cosa quiero que me llames y yo me iré de inmediato ¿de acuerdo?

-s…si- Temari sintió un llanto de bebe por el otro lado de la línea –te llamare cualquier cosa, tengo que colgar Karura ya despertó- colgó el telefono

**espero le guste el capitulo**

**espero sus reviews que son los que me alientan a seguir con esta historia**

**hasta luego; besos**


	5. capitulo 5, encuentros

**Tengo más tiempo así que empecé a escribir el siguiente capítulo de inmediato.**

**Aquí la continuación de esta loca historia que salió de mi retorcida mente**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

**Encuentros…**

La música sonaba fuerte en una famosa disco de Las Vegas, en donde 5 bellas jóvenes se encontraban bailando y riendo, Temari se acerco al mesón del bar de la disco para pedir otra bebida, cuando sintió su celular salió de la disco para responder

-hola

-¿estás ocupada?- pregunto una ronca y seria voz del otro lado de la línea

-depende ¿es muy importante?- respondió –no es normal que me llames a estas horas Gaara

-lose, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien y Kankuro ya tiene suficientes problemas por el momento-

-estoy ocupada así que adiós- colgó el teléfono y volvió a entrar

* * *

En la casa de Sai estaban todos los chicos bebiendo y lanzando comentarios sobre el horrible futuro que le esperaba a Sasuke.

-Hm, no puede ser tan malo ¿o si Neji?- pregunto el azabache

-yo no te diré nada, tu deberás descubrirlo solo- respondió Neji aguantando la risa

-gracias- dijo con sarcasmo

-pobre de ti- hablo Naruto acercándose para abrazarlo, el cual Sasuke empujo con molestia

* * *

Las chicas estaban bailando con unos jóvenes que estaban en la disco, Temari bailaba y se reia, dándole la espalda a la entrada del lugar

-que ocupada estas- la sorprendió una ronca voz a su espalda, paro de bailar y voltio rápidamente para encarar al dueño de esa voz,

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- le pregunto a un joven alto, de cabello rojizo y ojos color turquesa

-necesitaba distraerme un poco pero creo que no fue buena idea- respondió al perecer las demás no se habían percatado de su presencia en el lugar, pero no por mucho porque Hinata estaba buscando a Temari.

-Temari te estábamos bus…-al encontrarlo vio a Gaara quien no podía soportar la mirada de Hinata sobre él -¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto de manera muy fría lo que era poco normal en ella

-yo creo que mejor voy con las demás- dijo Temari dejando a la pareja sola

-yo no sabía que estaban aquí, pero en todo caso yo me estaba por ir así que no te preocupes- respondió, voltio y comenzó a caminar para salir, pero Hinata lo detuvo por la muñeca evitando que siguiera caminando -¿Qué ocurre?- volteo Gaara para verla cabeza abajo

-¿qui… quieres bailar?- él solo se acerco y la abrazo por la cintura, ya que estaba comenzando una canción lenta, la que fue pedida por Temari era obvio que solo lo quería ayudar un poco pero al parecer fue demasiada ayuda. Ella puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de Gaara y comenzaron a bailar -¿Por qué se tuvo que acabar?- le pregunto recargando su cabeza en el pecho de él

-pensé que sería lo mejor, ya que no pasaba nunca contigo y tú no te mereces eso- saco una mano de la cintura de ella para tomar su mentón y levantarlo con delicadeza para que lo viera a los ojos –pero al parecer me equivoque- se comenzó a acercar lentamente y sus rostros quedaron peligrosamente cerca, pero antes de que se acercaran mas, un fuerte ruido provoco que se separaran, un hombre que se encontraba borracho se intento propasar con Temari y esta lo lanzo contra una mesa, provocando que se partiera en 2.

Temari se acerco a la pareja que miraba lo ocurrido –perdón por interrumpirlos- siguió su camino y se paro junto a Tenten que también estaba mirando lo que había pasado -¿Qué?- pregunto tan pacifica como si nada pasara

-no es nada, es solo que… mejor olvídalo- respondió sonriendo la peli castaña

Será mejor que me valla- dijo Gaara, le dio un beso en la frente a Hinata y se salió del lugar. Ella se acerco a las demás un tanto confundida por lo que había pasado, las demás aun seguían riendo por lo que había pasado con Temari

-¿a qué hora nos iremos?- pregunto la ojiperla

-dentro de poco, es bastante tarde y mañana debemos viajar temprano- respondió Sakura

* * *

En la mañana la casa de Sai parecía basurero, había latas y botellas de alcohol tiradas por todos lados y además los chicos estaban durmiendo en cualquier lugar. Naruto despertó con un gran dolor de cabeza, se levanto del sofá provocando bastante ruido al hacerlo, ya que patio y piso botellas, despertando a todos a excepción de Shikamaru el cual solo se había movido un poco

-¿no crees que es algo temprano para que estés haciendo tanto ruido? Pregunto molesto Kiba

-lo lamento pero debo irme a mi casa tengo que trabajar en la tarde- respondió el rubio

-vete rápido quieres, y déjanos seguir durmiendo

Naruto salio, pero los demás no pudieron volver a dormir, así que mejor se levantaron y se fueron para sus casas

* * *

Las chicas ya estaban en un avión de vuelta a Konoha

-al parecer ya arreglaron las cosas con Gaara ¿o me equivoco?- pregunto Temari a Hinata

Esta solo sonrió por la pregunta para luego poder responder –en realidad no se qué paso

-entiendo, pero por lo menos lograron hablar tal vez no en las mejores circunstancias pero lo hicieron de todos modos

El avión aterrizo, las 5 bajaron y se fueron en distintas direcciones, Temari se fue caminando ya que no vivía muy lejos pero para llegar debía atravesar el parque cuando iba por este, vio una silueta muy familiar fue hacia uno de los negocios que estaban cerca compro 2 helado de chocolates y volvió hacia donde se encontraba aquella persona, se le acerco y le ofreció uno de los helados.

-te lo debía por lo del otro día- le dijo mientras le sonreía

-no era necesario que compraras uno- agrego Shikamaru levantando la vista del suelo y aceptando el helado, Temari se sentó junto a él en el césped, comenzó a comer de su helado

-¿como la pasaron ayer?- pregunto la rubia

-no estuvo mal, pero no me sorprendería que Sasuke se arrepienta- dijo Shikamaru para luego dejar salir una pequeña carcajada -¿y ustedes?

-bien, pero tuve uno que otro problemita

-si alguien se intento propasar contigo lo debiste haber puesto en su lugar de inmediato ¿cierto?- a Temari le sorprendió la pregunta

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Ino le envió un mensaje ayer a Sai donde decía que partiste una mesa con un hombre- la miro y sonrió, ella solo se rió –supongo que tu vestido ya esta comprado ¿o me equivoco?

-estas en lo cierto lo compramos hace ya un par de semanas ¿y tú?

-bastante apresurado pero es normal en una mujer…yo no he visto nada- respondió de la manera más relajada que puede existir

Temari se coloco de pie, le extendió la mano –vamos entonces- dijo para que Shikamaru la mirara como si estuviera loca, pero luego asintió y se coloco de pie, ella empezó a caminar con su bolso aun en una de sus manos, a decir verdad, traerlo tanto tiempo comenzaba aparecer que pesaba el triple, pero en un momento el peso aligero

-déjame ayudarte- dijo Shikamaru mientras tomaba el bolso

-gracias- ella solo siguió caminado hasta entrar en una tienda de ropa de caballeros tomo varios trajes y luego se los paso a Shikamaru –pruébatelos- él la miro con sorpresa, sabía que era dominante y un tanto mandona pero no recordaba que tanto, pero no le quedo otra que entrar en el vestidor y salir con uno de los trajes puestos

-no sé porque hago esto- dijo cuando salió

-porque no creo que te quieras ver mal en la boda de uno tus amigos ¿o sí?-pregunto la rubia -pero no importa ya que ese no me gusta ponte el otro- él no tuvo más remedio que obedecer lo que Temari decía o si no saldría perdiendo.

-eres una problemática- dijo al salir por segunda vez, pero ahora Temari solo sonrió al verlo -¿Qué ocurre?

-ese es, pero aun falta algo

-hola Temari ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- se escucho la voz de Hinata en la tienda

-hola, estaba acompañando a Shikamaru a comprar un traje ¿y tú qué haces sola por aquí?

-Gaara llamo para que le comprara una corbata al parecer si vendrá

* * *

**Y este fue el capítulo de hoy espero les haya gustado.**

_**Nonahere: **_**mi intención no es que llores pero faltaba algo triste en la historia y espero que con este capítulo haya quedado claro que fue lo que paso con Hinata y Gaara**

_**Sabaku no lisseth: **_**me imagino lo triste que deba haber sido leer esa parte pero como que en realidad necesitaba una escena triste.**

**Espero sus reviews**

**Besos y cuídense **


	6. capitulo 6, alegria y tristeza

**Enserio lamento la tardanza, pero tenía que hacer una obra para la escuela y me quito mucho tiempo y luego pruebas seguidas de más pruebas**

-blablabla- dialogo

"_blablabla"_ pensamiento

"blablabla"recuerdo

**Pero sin más que decir a leer **la continuación de esta loca historia que salió de mi retorcida mente

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

**Alegría y tristeza en el mismo día**

Sakura estaba revisando por última vez cada detalle de la iglesia y luego paso a revisar el gran salón donde se iba a realizar la fiesta después de la boda "mañana será el mejor y más importante día de mi vida"

-Sakura ya deja de preocuparte tanto, todo está perfecto- dijo Tenten con la intención de relajar a la pelirosa

-solo me estoy asegurando que así sea

-por favor , las demás nos están esperando para ver los detalles de tu vestido y tu peinado- dijo la peli castaña pero al parecer Sakura solo la ignoraba -hay que irnos- parecía que ya perdía la paciencia

-claro, en un momento nos vamos

-eso me dijiste hace ya 30 minutos, así que ahora nos vamos- la tomo del brazo y la jalo hasta la salida sin dejarla protestar, una vez a fuera tomaron un taxi y fueron a casa de Hinata

-perdón por llegar tarde, pero Sakura no se quería venir- explico Tenten apuntando a la pelirosa que aun seguía con un rostro de molestia

-descuiden no son las ultimas en llegar- dijo Hinata dándoles paso para entrar

-¿ah? ¿Quién no ha llegado todavía?- pregunto la peli castaña entrando en la sala, donde se encontraba una aburrida Ino sentada en el sofá -¿Temari de nuevo?

-sí, pero tengo una idea de donde este- respondió Hinata con una sonrisa traviesa

-¿a qué te refieres?

-a que esta tarde la vi con Shikamaru comprando un traje, tal vez aun este con él en algún lugar

-ya es de noche, ¿Dónde podrían estar?

-cenando- respondió Ino –piensen es lo más lógico a esta hora

-tampoco es tan tarde, tal vez aun están comprando- agrega Hinata

* * *

En un restaurant se encontraba Temari y Shikamaru

-¿y qué vas a pedir? Pregunto él

-no lo sé ¿tu?- respondió Temari mirando el menú nuevamente

-sopa de pulpo, es excelente la forma en la que la preparan aquí- sonrió el joven llamando al camarero

-mmm… odio el pulpo- hizo una mueca de disgusto, la provoco un pequeña carcajada de parte del moreno

-¿algo más que odies?

-el calamar- respondió la rubia

-¿y qué te gusta entonces?- pregunto el sonriendo

-la sopa de tofu y las castañas- respondió sonriendo -¿y a ti?

-no me gusta el tofu pero si las castañas, y adoro el pulpo

-así que aquí estabas- los interrumpió la voz de Ino –te esperamos mucho tiempo, pero al parecer ya tenias planes, no sabía que salías con Shikamaru nunca nos dijiste nada sobre él- dijo en un tono de molestia fingida

-solo somos amigos- Temari tenía un suave y casi imperceptible color carmesí en sus mejillas al igual que Shikamaru –primero, no necesitaban esperarme podían arreglárselas solas y segundo no tengo porque darte explicaciones sobre a donde o con quien salgo

-tal vez a ella no pero a mi si, ¿Qué haces con este bueno para nada?- la sorprendió la voz de Gaara entrando en el restaurant

-saben me acaban de arruinar la cena- Temari se levanto de la mesa y comenzó a salir del lugar, pero antes de hacerlo volteo y miro a Shikamaru –lo siento Shikamaru, gracias por todo lo de hoy- salió del lugar y tomo un taxi, luego Ino salió subió en su auto y se fue

-te diré solo una cosa, si te vuelvo a ver cerca de mi hermana, te las veras conmigo- Gaara lo dijo con una voz seria y con un mirada tan fría que te callaba hasta los huesos

-como ella ya dijo solo somos amigos- el moreno salió y paso por el lado de Gaara demostrándole que no le tenía miedo alguno "aunque para ser sincero no sé muy bien como yo la veo ¿en realidad la quiero como una amiga mas o la veo diferente?, ¿de qué estoy hablando? Ella lo dijo solo somos amigos aunque yo la vea como algo mas"

* * *

Temari estaba en su departamento, tirada en la cama furiosa mirando el techo, su celular había sonado muchas veces, pero ya hace unos 10 minutos dejo de sonar, aunque no duro mucho ya que comenzó a sonar nuevamente, sin mirar colgó pero volvió a sonar esta vez miro, se sorprendió al ver que era Kankuro el que llamaba contesto lo más rápido que pudo, ya que debió a haber sido a él a quien le acababa de colgar y no a Gaara

-hola- respondió muy alegre, pero cambio cuando escucho los sollozos del otro lado del -¿Kankuro qué ocurre?- pregunto algo preocupada

-e...ella…murió…Temari me…me dejo

-Kankuro lo lamento mucho- una lagrima se dio lugar dejando un camino en su mejilla al oír la desgarradora forma de llorar de su hermano –tomare el primer avión que alcance, solo trata de calmarte hasta que llegue, hazlo por tu hija- le dijo tratando de ocultar que comenzaría a llorar

-lo…lo voy…a…intentar- hablo entre sollozos- gra…gracias- él colgó

Temari dejo que las lágrimas cayeran libremente por sus mejillas, hasta que sintió golpes en la puerta, ella limpio rápidamente su rostro y se fue a abrir

-se que estas enojada, pero es solo que me preocu…- ella lo abrazo fuertemente dejando que las lagrimas salieran nuevamente, de todos modos si alguien le vería llorar ese sería su hermano -¿Qué te ocurre?- pregunto el pelirrojo al sentir las lagrimas de su hermana sobre su hombro

-Sariki murió, Kankuro me acaba de llamar- él solo la abrazo, sabia porque era su llanto, Temari se alego de su hermano y entro en el departamento dándole paso a su hermanito, él entro y se sentó en uno de los sofás

-hace años que no te veía llorar de esa forma, al parecer te afecto mucho

-me afecto, pero más me afecto oír llorar a Kankuro en el teléfono, volare mañana a Suna a primera hora

-pero y ¿la boda?

-no lo se luego hablare con Sakura

* * *

**Espero le guste el capitulo**

**_Nonahere_: me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo y que te quedare claro lo que paso con Gaara y Hinata y opino igual que tu Shikamaru se ve precioso en traje, espero tu comentario en el siguiente capitulo**

**_Temzumi: _qué bueno que te guste y créeme que me encantaría que los capítulos fueran más largos pero en serio mi tiempo es casi nulo**

**Espero sus reviews que son los que me alientan a seguir con esta historia**

**Hasta luego; besos**


	7. capitulo 7, declarado

**Me costó escribir este capítulo ya que mi inspiración se encontraba dando vueltas en el interior de una lavadora "oh, pobre mi peluche lo extrañe para escribir :c"**

_**Nonahere: **_**lo de ser hermano celoso es porque tiene sus motivos y me costó mucho escribir la parte en la que muere la esposa de Kankuro, porque también me pareció muy triste de mi parte, espero tu comentario.**

_**Sabaku no lisseth: **_**tal vez en este capítulo ocurra un cambio en lo "solo amigos".**

**Bueno sin más que decir aquí está la continuación de esta loca historia salida de mi retorcida mente**

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

**Declarado**

La iglesia estaba decorada con rosas de una forma en la que solo una persona pudo hacerlo, quien mas si no que las experta en flores y dueña la florería mas conocida en la ciudad Ino Yamanaka, la gente comenzaba a llegar, todos vestidos muy elegantes, una vez estuvo repleta todos tomaron asiento, en la primera fila de la derecha estaba Hinata, Ino, Sai y Shikamaru, en la primera fila de la izquierda estaban Neji, Kiba y Azumi, ella tenía el cabello castaño y corto y sus ojos del mismo tono era la novia de Kiba. Sasuke hacia su aparición acompañado de Naruto que es el padrino, estaba nervioso, las ansias y la desesperación se lo comían por dentro aunque su rostro permanecía sereno y calmado, mientras sonreía.

-¿Dónde está Temari?- pregunto Ino en un tono muy bajo casi un susurro a Hinata

-no lo se, no la eh visto en todo el día al igual que a Gaara pero él me llamo para decirme que se había retrasado- respondió la ojiperla, con el mismo volumen de voz "son hermanos, puede haber pasado algo con Kankuro o con Sariki, o porque mejor no dejo de pensar en eso" se decía mentalmente Hinata

Las campanas comenzaron a sonar, al igual que la música y todos los presentes voltearon para ver en las puertas de la iglesia a Sakura con su hermoso vestido en forma de princesa, sin tirantes y con un encaje bordado. La cola de este era llevada por un par de mellizos de cabellera castaña y ojos perla, los hijos de Neji y Tenten.

Tenten estaba adelante al lado opuesto de Naruto, ambos serian los padrinos de la boda.

* * *

En el aeropuerto se encontraba un aburrido Gaara sentado en el pasillo del enorme aeropuerto, con el bolso de Temari sobre las piernas mientras ella iba a comprar algo para el vuelo, en el interior del bolso de Temari se sintió un leve sonido y Gaara supuso que fue el celular de Temari pero cuando se dispuso a sacarlo

-¿Qué haces en mi bolso?- pregunto Temari llegando a los asientos

-nada, es solo que tu celular acaba de sonar- respondió el pelirrojo

Temari saco su celular del bolso y lo vio tenía un mensaje

_De: Shikamaru_

_Sakura ya llego ¿Dónde estás?, la boda esta que empieza date prisa_

Metió el celular y lo que compro en el bolso –lo siento- dijo Gaara comenzando a caminar hacia el avión, ella lo siguió y ambos abordaron, una vez que se acomodaron Temari miraba por la ventana, esperando a que el avión despegara

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Temari

-por dármelas de hermano celoso, ya eres bastante grande como saber lo que haces es solo que no quiero que te lastimen- respondió el pelirrojo

Temari saco su celular y leyó nuevamente el mensaje ya que anteriormente no le puso mucha atención, al terminar una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios -¿el avión está retrasado?- pregunto mientras escribia en su celular al parecer una respuesta al mensaje del moreno

-al parecer si

-¿como en cuanto?

-no lo se, ¿porque?

-no por nada- respondió la rubia guardando nuevamente el celular

* * *

Shikamaru, estaba en la iglesia, usaba el traje que ella eligió y una corbata de un brillante color azul cielo, que Ino le recomendó pero cuando le pregunto el motivo del color no respondió. Su celular vibro dentro de su bolsillo, lo saco y leyó el mensaje

_De: Temari_

_No llegare, en estos momentos me encuentro sobre un avión que está retrasado para mi mala suerte, pero voy hacia Suna. luego te explico el porque, pero si alguien pregunta por mi ¿podrías decirles que tuvo un problema familiar?_

-Shikamaru, la boda esta por empezar ya guarda eso- le dijo Ino

-lo se, pero debo salir-

-¿a donde vas?- pregunto ino

-luego te digo- respondio colocandose de pie, salió por la puerta lateral de la iglesia, a fuera subió a su auto y salió a rápidamente con un destino en especifico, cuando llego a este, se estaciono donde callera el vehículo y bajo corriendo. Entro en el aeropuerto y se dirigió a la zona de abordar pero la encargada lo detuvo

-lo siento señor pero no puedo dejarlo pasar

-solo voy por alguien que se encuentra en ese avión- grito muy molesto porque le quitaban tiempo del cual disponía muy poco

-aunque así sea no puedo dejarlo pasar- decía la mujer mientras luchaba para detener al moreno, pero no sirvió mucho ya que él de igual forma le gano y paso corriendo, subió al avión, divisando a cierta rubia que aunque no quisiera admitir lo traía loco, se le acerco pero un pequeño escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo

-Temari- grito desde la puerta del avión

Ella miro al oír su nombre y una sonrisa cruzo por sus labios -¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto poniéndose de pie, paso por delante de Gaara y se le acerco quedando frente a frente

-vine por ti, necesito decirte algo…es que… estoy…-dijo con nervioso rascándose la nuca, hasta sentir un cálido cuerpo sobre su pecho, ahí estaba esa rubia que lo volvía loco abrazándolo, ya había perdido la razón hace mucho para ser exactos desde el momento en que salió de la iglesia, él sola la abrazo de vuelta perdiéndose en su dulce aroma

-los pasajeros hacer el favor de tomar asiento, para poder despegar- los saco de su mundo la voz del piloto, ambos se sentaron en asientos disponibles cerca de ellos

Temari se acurruco en el pecho del moreno y este la rodeo con sus brazos –Shikamaru, necesito saber para que viniste- dijo levantando la vista, él se sorprendió por lo dicho cierto habia olvidado por completo cual era el motivo por el cual habia salido de esa forma de la boda y sonrió de lado para luego mirarla, acaricio su mejilla con la parte externa de sus dedos y le dio un beso en la frente

-te quiero mi problemática- todo pasaba como si estuvieran solos, pero un celoso Gaara miraba desde unos asientos más atrás

-Temari recuerda que vamos a un entierro- hablo el pelirrojo

-lo sé Gaara, no lo olvido- el avión despego, y un Gaara muy molesto miraba a su hermana todo el viaje abrazada del maldito vago el cual no le agradaba para nada, pero como le dijo a su hermana hace rato, ya eres bastante grande para saber lo que haces, "¿porque no me quede con Hinata?", se preguntaba el pelirrojo " me estoy arrepintiendo de estar en este lugar viendo la cursi escena, pero no tengo derecho a reclamar ya que Temari tuvo que soportar mi aun mas cursi escena en la disco, aunque ella la interrumpió cuando partió la mesa con ese hombre, podría vengarme" una sonrisa traviesa se dibujo en el rostro del pelirrojo

-Gaara, ni lo intentes, conozco esa sonrisa- lo saco de sus pensamientos la voz de Temari -ademas a Hinata no le gustaría para nada saber lo que piensas hacer- ella rio

-pero si yo no iba a hacer nada- se defendió el pelirrojo, cruzándose de brazos y cerro lo ojos para dormir lo que quedaba del viaje

* * *

la boda había sido muy linda y sin interrupciones, ahora todos los invitados pasaban al gran salón donde un enorme banquete esperaba, tomaron asiento y al terminar de comer, la música se hizo presente todos bailaban excepto cierta ojiperla que estaba sentada en su mesa su vestido era largo y liso muy sencillo de color azul oscuro con una pequeña abertura en la pierna izquierda. Ino estaba bailando con Sai, se escuchaba una canción lenta él la abrazaba por la cintura y ella lo abrazaba por el cuello

-te amo- le dijo él dándole un tierno y dulce beso

-y yo- respondió la rubia recibiendo un nuevo beso

Hinata miraba la escena con algo de tristeza aunque fuera muy tierno lo que veía extrañaba a Gaara le hubiera encantado que el estuviera ahí, pero no lo estaba, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el vibrar de su celular, era un mensaje de la persona que no salia de su mente

_De: Gaara_

_en serio lamento no estar contigo ahí, pero un problema familiar se presento, te prometo que te contare todo, te quiero mi ojiperla_

* * *

**Espero les allá gustado el capitulo, porque como dije arriba mi inspiración no estaba conmigo**

**Espero por los reviews que son los que me alientan a seguir.**

**Hasta luego besos**


	8. capitulo 8, al fin te conosco

**Perdón la tardanza pero tuve algunas complicaciones con mi internet**

**Sin más que decir, a leer la continuación de esta loca historia que salió de mi retorcida mente**

**Capitulo 8**

**Al fin te conozco**

El avión aterrizo, Temari bajo de la mano de Shikamaru seguidos por Gaara con un gran cara de aburrimiento. En las afuera del aeropuerto los espera un lujoso vehículo de color rojo, del cual bajo un hombre por el lado del chofer y se les acerco

-joven Gaara, es un justo tenerlo de vuelta- dijo el hombre

-y ¿Qué hay de mí, Baki?- pregunto Temari haciendo un puchero a que a vista del moreno que la sostenía de la mano era adorable

-lo siento, princesa de Suna- hizo una leve presencia con la cabeza

Temari solo sonrió y soltó la mano de Shikamaru para abrazar a Baki, luego subieron al vehículo en el camino Temari mira por la ventana, su ciudad había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que estuvo en ella, cuando el vehículo se detuvo se aprecio una enorme mansión, al parecer era la más grande de toda Suna, todos bajaron y en las rejas de la enorme construcción se podía ver escrito "Sabaku No". Estas se abrieron dándole paso a los hermano junto al moreno y detrás de los 3 entro Baki cargando las maletas de los hermanos, cuando entraron en la mansión se escucho el llanto de un bebe.

-llegan a tiempo para conocer a su sobrina- dijo Baki bajando las maletas –le pediré a Matsuri, si le da de comer

-no es necesario, yo iré- dijo Temari -¿Dónde está?

-en el cuarto del joven Kankuro, junto a su cama se encuentra la cuna y su biberón está en la cocina- respondió Baki señalando lo mencionado- supongo que debo dejar sus maletas en sus habitaciones- ambos asintieron

Temari entro en la cocina y tomo el pequeño biberón de cristal que se encontraba sobre el mesón, salió y subió la enorme escalera blanca y con un brillo excepcional, una vez arriba se paro frente a la puerta de la habitación de Kankuro tenía duda de pasar o no pero nuevamente escucho el llanto de la bebe y esto la aleto a entrar. Cuando entro junto a la cama diviso una bella cuna de color morada que era cubierta por un delicado tul del mismo color. Se acerco con paso nervioso y al estar frente a ella vio a su hermosa sobrina aun con lagrimas en sus pequeños ojos, una sonrisa se formo en los labios de la rubia al ver a la pequeña ahí, era castaña y sus ojos eran de un bello verde azulado, la tomo con delicadeza, tenia puesto un traje tipo osito blanco con flores de color rosa bordadas

-es muy linda- la sorprendió la voz de Gaara en la puerta

-se parece mucho a ella- volteo suavemente la rubia con la bebe en sus brazos -¿Dónde está Shikamaru?- pregunto dándole de comer a la pequeña

-en el jardín, dijo que…- respondió pero fue interrumpido antes de terminar

-así que ya llegaron- Kankuro entraba en la habitación, su voz era apagada y sin vida, vestía total y completamente de negro y sus ojos los cubría por unos lentes de sol. Se sento en la cama, Temari miro a Gaara y le entrego a la bebe, se sentó junto a él y lo abrazo -¿Por qué tuvo que morir?- pregunto el castaño refugiándose en los brazos de la rubia

Temari pensaba en que decir, pero ¿cómo explicar lo inexplicable?, algo debía hacer el estaba irreconocible, su alegre y enérgica forma de ser no estaba ahora solo apagada y sin vida. Ella no soportaba verlo así la persona a la que estaba abrazando no era su hermano, esa persona en sus brazos era un alma en sufrimiento sin motivo ni razón para permanecer de pie. Gaara estaba de pie con una casi invisible sonrisa y una hermosa bebe en sus brazos dándole de comer, su hermano estaría molestándolo o diciendo cosas para que el pelirrojo se enojara, pero no era así, él estaba refugiándose en los brazos de su hermana mayor.

Shikamaru había llegado al enorme y hermoso jardín de la mansión, se sento en el brillante césped lo cual le sorprendió ya que Suna estaba en medio del desierto y las flores y plantas en ese lugar crecían como si estuvieran en el bosque, "se veía muy emocionada cuando subió" una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios

-¿en qué piensas?- la voz de Temari lo saco de sus pensamientos, mientras ella se sentaba a su lado

-en ti- respondió acomodando su cabeza sobre las piernas de ella -¿Cómo te fue?- pregunto el moreno perdiéndose en el dulce aroma de su acompañante

-bien, la bebe duerme y Kankuro también- acariciaba el cabello del moreno, mientras el luchaba por no dormirse debido a las suaves caricias de la rubia –vamos a que compres algo de ropa- el moreno solo asintió y se coloco de pie seguido de Temari

Ambos salieron de la casa caminando de la mano por la ciudad, lo cual causo que Shikamaru recibiera cientos de mirada cargadas de odio por parte de la mayoría de los chicos que pasaban junto a ellos, se preguntaba el porqué hasta que recordó como Baki había llamado a Temari en las afueras del aeropuerto "princesa de Suna", el solo sonrió y abrazo a Temari por la cintura demostrando que era su propiedad. Pasaron toda la tarde comprando, la salida se suponía que sería solo por algo de ropa para él pero al parecer se había vuelto en salida de compras para Temari o más bien para la bebe. La cosa es que Shikamaru volvió a la mansión cargado de bolsas y ella solo traía una pequeña bolsa te algo que compro en una joyería. La rubia subió por las escaleras seguida del moreno, le pidió si podía dejar las cosas en su habitación y ella iba de inmediato. Ella entro en el cuarto de Kankuro y tomo sigilosamente a la bebe que estaba despierta observando el móvil que había sobre la cuna, luego salió sin hacer ruido alguno para no despertar al castaño que dormía en su cama. Volvió a su cuarto donde estaba Shikamaru sentado en el borde de la cama, cuando la vio entrar sonrió y se coloco de pie acercándose a ella, para observar a la bebe.

-tenla un momento- pidió la rubia, a lo que el moreno solo asintió, y tomo a la pequeña criatura, Temari saco una pequeña caja de color rojo de su cartera la abrió y de ella saco un collar con el símbolo de Suna, la cual coloco a la pequeña bebe y la volvió a tomar. Para de volverla a su cuna.

Espero le guste el capitulo

Espero sus reviews que son los que me alientan a seguir con esta historia

Hasta luego; besos


End file.
